A Typical Leijon Morning
by wiesen1996
Summary: A very short story but a hot one nonetheless. Written by me, characters are all accredited to Andrew Hussie.


The smell of wet cat is one thing-the smell of wet pussy is another thing entirely.

Nepeta was sixteen now. She was horny practically always, and this morning was no different! She had just woken up and already her fingertips were trailing across her naked form bright and early in the morning. Her pale grey skin reflected off the early sunshine-from her perky breasts to her her sharp hip bones, barely jutting up from under her thin waist. A soft moan parted its way from her plump lips as her fingers finally reached her wet pussy. She let her fingers trail across her lower lips, the sticky sensation driving her wild. She loved playing with herself. Ever since her sister and mother decided to show her how, she couldn't get enough of it! She had enough and let her fingers dive in, slowly, working her way to excitement.

Nepeta must have forgotten what time it was because, without knocking, Meulin shoved her way through the door to wake Nepeta.

"Nepeta! It's-" She stopped short in her tracks, cheeks turning green with embarrassment. "Sorry, were you busy?" She laughed, watching her sister's fingers work at her nubile pussy.

Nepeta giggled and watched her sister's fascination. "I could use some help from you any day~" She bit her lip, horny and ready to get fucked. "Come help meeeee," she whined.

Meulin gulped the frog from her throat and nodded, stepping forward and crawling into bed with her sister. The scent from her wet pussy was intoxicating and overpowering, to say the least! Meulin was already a panting horny mess, just the way Nepeta liked it. Nepeta grabbed Meulin's hair roughly, with the same wet fingers, and pulled her face into her pussy. "Mmmf!" She let her tongue roll out. "Eat me out, Meumeu!" She rode her sister's face non-consensually but Meulin played along hungrily, doing exactly as she was told.

She was always such a slut for her family~

Meulin tongued Nep's pussy, sucking on her lips for more...more...

Nepeta couldn't handle it. She tore her face away and brought her up, sucking on her sister's tongue and kissing all over her face and neck. "God, I love you, Meulin~ I couldn't ask for a better sister."

Meulin nodded and giggled. "Likewise, Neppy!" Leaning her head back and accepting her sister's love. Nepeta always smelled so nice. Her scent was a mixture of hormones (as always with her constant masturbation), sweat, and fabric softener. She had to do laundry every day with how much this little one sweats. She was the only one in the family to exercise regularly. Meulin was curvier and liked to relax and their mother was very thick around the edges, partaking in more treats than anything resembling exercise. Their mother...Meulin had an idea. "Nep! Do you wanna see what mom's up to?" She inquired. Nepeta brought her head back, eyebrow raised thoughtfully.

"Think she's awake yet?" Nepeta returned with a question of her own.

Meulin shook her head, "No, but we can wake her uuuup~" She giggled once more. Nepeta grinned widely.

"Let's do it!"

And so they creeped downstairs, moving stealthily across the wooden floors until they got to their mother's room. The door was open, they helped themselves in, and loomed over her snoring heap, rising and falling under the blankets. They slowly moved the blankets off of her form, her supple breasts and ass fully on show now. Nobody wore clothes to bed. In fact, nobody wore clothes around the house! They were fully comfortable with each other as they were so why even bother with restrictions?

Meulin nodded to her sister and bent down over their mother, suckling on one of her nipples, while Nepeta moved down to the lower end of their parent and spread her ass cheeks, lapping needily at her asshole and pussy respectively. Dixie's eyes fluttered open and she smiled. "I see my girls are awake." They smiled and continued their activities as their mother ran her fingers through Meulin's hair.

Just then, Nepeta plunged her tongue deep into her mother's ass which caused Dixie to yelp and grip Meulin's hair hard and made her bite down on the nipple which caused her mother to squeeze her ass on Nepeta's tongue. The three writhed hungrily at each other like their lives depended on it. Dixie came, dripping down onto Nepeta's tongue and Meulin joined her to lap it up. They all then laid with each other and fall back asleep to enjoy basking in the sun from the bedroom window naked together.

This was all just a usual morning in the Leijon house.


End file.
